Megan?
by mikalashay144
Summary: What happens when the team is in danger, a story of loss and trials, updates to come. PM me if you want! (rated T because of updates)
1. Chapter 1

Walter stumbled around the room looking for the one piece he just dropped while fixing up a telescope for Ralph. He finds the piece some feet away, under a table. He is finally able to finish it. Hearing footsteps he looks up surprised to see Sylvester and Megan. She's leaning on him for support. Her braces haven't came off in weeks even for the simple tasks. "What's going on" Sylvester says as he helps Megan into a chair. "I could ask you the same thing" Walter says with a smirk. "Walter, you know we're a couple now. We've been over this" Walter sighs and sets down his tool. "I thought we agreed that she wouldn't be near here. It's not safe" Sylvester goes to speak but Megan interrupters "Walter, it's either here or jail." Walter looks at her then to Sylvester then to her again. Thinking better than to argue he shrugs and continues on the telescope. Sylvester sits next to Megan and a short time later Cabe enters and asks for Sylvester's help with math since Walter is so engulfed in the telescope. Making sure Megan is fine with it he goes into the other room. Walter immediately confronts Megan. "Megan. Why Sylvester. Why now." Megan gives him an eye "Walter. I know you don't understand the world outside of math and science but sometimes things are just meant to be." Walter rolls his eyes in a pondering motion and bites his lip. "Megan. Sylvester is one of my best friends and you are my family. If he loses you then I have two people I've lost. He's so caught up with yo-" "Walter. Stop" Megan looks almost heartbroken "Walter. I know that you don't believe in the whole concept of love and all but I know somewhere deep in that heart of yours that you know that no matter how much you have prepared yourself that you are not ready to lose me. And I'm not planning on going anywhere for a while but it's not as long as I'd like, and you... And him... Need to keep the friendship. I know you may not like "our" thing but he makes me so happy Walter... We danced. It was just like that world stopped and I was able to forget that I had something killing me. We danced Walter and he was right there making everyone else's luxury my reality. How could I leave that." Walter looks Down at the floor and then back up to her. Before he can get a word out Cabe and Sylvester enter. "New mission. Call the rest of em." Cabe says quick paced walking to the room behind them. Megan is sent home and the team had been called in. Sylvester and Walter exchange looks. Then it begins.

After Megan has left, Cabe calls in the team "We have to go now. Take nothing that can be traced and get in the car. I pulled Ralph out of school and he's on his way to where we're going now" The team jumps in the car and sits in silence for some minutes before Walter speaks up. "Cabe" "Not now Walter" They arrive at an airport where they are guided onto a plane that is just landed. looking on the plane they see a many people. famous actors actually. " Get in a group and don't ask questions" Cabe says the team forms in the middle of the cast and then walks off the plane. Fans scream at them. The team is then lead to a hotel which is the host of an underground bunker. "Cabe could you tell us what the hell is going on?" Toby speaks up. "Scorpion is on lock-down.'' "care to elaborate?" Walter speaks up. "You five have countless confidential knowledge and the U.S. government is concerned. The pentagon has been threatened and we aren't taking chances. This team has been qualified as an asset to the U.S government and shall now be protected as one. Five government operations, including scorpion, have been threatened and we are on lock-down until further notice." The Team shifts uncomfortably. "OK.. But what the hell was with the thespian plane?" Toby says with a shrug "To everyone there It was just famous actors and their extras getting off a plane to film, and not a government team hiding from threats." Toby accepts that and steps back. Finally Walter has decided to speak up "We are not staying here. We are hired to solve crimes. Not hide from them." Walter starts walking towards the door and Cabe stops him then grabs his shoulders "You are right. But with the crimes you solve, you go in clean, now everyone of you have a target on your back. So we let other people handle this." Walter goes to argue but is interrupted by Paige "Excuse me. Where is Ralph?"

"He's going in through a child's choir. He will be here shortly" "Actors and kid choirs Cabe" Toby says. "Hey, I barely had an hours notice" "Now i'm going back to the garage. I'm getting anything that could give any extra information about any of you. You will be locked in. Use the dial pad by the door for assistance." Cabe leaves and the team is left by themselves. roughly 20 minutes pass and Walter rises "Well he's gone by now, let's get out of here." "I'm game ." Happy speaks up" They realize the sealed "vault" door is only able to be opened from outside. By now Ralph has arrived and been put with them. Walter of course trying to leave when the door was opened but had no luck. A voice comes over an intercom " get comfortable. you'll be spending the night, there are rooms in the back." there are nice rooms built into the bunker, but no one would sleep for hours…

The next morning everyone was finally asleep. Walter awakes first and walks in the main area to see Cabe on a couch With coffee. "Cabe. I'm not staying here. There is no use for me or the team here." Cabe sighs, looks up at Walter He looks tired and looks at Walter for some seconds before saying "want some coffee?" "At least get me a computer and lets try to get out of here quicker. I can have so much more information in the next hour than anyone out there could in the next week." Cabe refuses and Walter rebuttals. The argument is continued but then finally ends in Cabe's favor. The team is slowly trying to push Cabe into letting them out but it is no use. Although he seems different… Especially around Sylvester and Walter. They are kept in the hotel bunker for another night and early the next morning they wake up to "Good news fellas!" Cabe is up and moving around fast paced "we can go?" Walter speaks up "Just like that? Is there another team of geniuses out there that solved the crime?" Cabe speaks again "Actually there was never a ' true' threat it was Collins and some people he hired. they're in jail now." The team's in shock "so you mean to tell me that stayed in this bunker for two nights, All because of Collins?" Happy says "exactly" Cabe says. The team is able to leave and is now escorted by car back to the garage. They walk in and it is a complete mess Sylvester starts cleaning and the others just walk around. "Sorry about the mess guys." Cabe says entering. They are just happy to be back at the garage. Everything is fine for the rest of the day. The Walters phone rings…

"Hello?" "Yes is this Walter O'Brien?" "This is he" "Sir. I have some news that may be upsetting and you may need to get into a comfortable surrounding… Your sister who was in care with us here has sadly passed." Walter who is now sitting. Looks for the first time, confused. "Wh-What? There is obviously a mistake. She was sick but had time. You must be wrong." "I'm incredibly sorry to tell you this and we will be more than happy to make arra- " "no!" Walter gets furious which attracts the team. "Sir, I know this is something unexpected and hard to take in but she was found in her bed peacefully asleep." "I'm coming there now." Walter slams down the phone and runs outside. An SUV speeds away and the team is left in wonder. Walter storms into the hospital where she has apparently been brought. "My name is Walter O'Brien. I would like to see my sister Megan." The woman at the desk looks nervous. "Sir, i'm who you spoke with on the phone. Your sister is deceased and has asked to not be viewed by anyone other than the approved medical staff. Walter slams his hand on the desk "Look!" "Sir please calm down. you are able to view her will and wishes, which may explain things better" The woman behind the desk goes in a back room and comes out with a folder containing Megan's requests. One letter was addressed to Walter. He picks it ups and it reads "Walter, I know right now that you are probably fuming and that was expected. I have requested for my body not to be viewed by you or anyone that I know. I never told you I wrote my will because I knew how that would affect you. I don't want you or anyone to see me laid out on a table or in a box filled with some solution. I want you to remember me from when I was alive and not have that picture in your head. Now, I ask you to be sensitive with Sylvester. I knew this was bound to happen when the doctors told me my braces weren't coming off. Make sure he knows that I was glad my last dance was with him. I want you to remember that you may be a genius, but you are also my brother and im glad to say that you were. Please don't be angry with the people here. They are only respecting my wishes and I hope that you would want them to." Walter sets down the papers and has a look of disbelief and then walks out.

"Walter's been gone a while. I wonder what that call was about" Sylvester says becoming worried. Walter never shows and the team goes home. The next morning they are at the garage and Walter walks in and sits typing at his computer. Sylvester comes up to him. "Walt. Where were you yesterday? And have you heard from meg- " "sly" he says then goes to speak again hesitating. "She… shes gone." "What?" "You heard me Sylvester" Walter says roughly. Sylvester sits down and looks at Walter with tears in his eyes "Walter what are you talking about?" Walter takes a breath "Sly… I think you understand what i'm saying." Sylvester looks confused and some tears stream down his face. he begins to shake his head "no...no! She's not she wasn't-" Sylvester begins to panic "No she's not Walter! No she's not! oh my god. no. no!" Walter grabs Sylvester "DAMMIT SYLVESTER! She's gone... it's over." Sylvester looks up to Walter who is also starting to tear up, but pulls himself together. "The funeral is Saturday." Walters looks around looking like he may say something but he walks off. Sylvester is in tears. Suddenly Toby comes in "Hey sly how's it going?" Sylvester turns revealing his face covered in tears… soon enough all of the team is aware of the tragedy.

The next Saturday the team is at the funeral. They stand around. Hardly anyone was there. The sadness that filled the air around them was hard to bear. After the service was over, Walter sat by the grave. Sylvester was nowhere to be found. For the first time after the mess up happy was confiding in Toby and resting her head on his shoulder trying to hold back tears. Paige was the go-to for grief and Cabe, he just stood there. Like a soldier. He said nothing and looked at no one. Walter was now on the ground next to the grave yelling into the sky. Sly comes out of a nearby building. His face filled with fresh tears. Within 3 hours they were at the garage. Everything was quiet. Walter typed at his computer. All of the sudden Ralph walked in. He slowly walks up to Walter. Looking at him obviously trying to think of an intelligent thing to say. He pauses in front of him for almost 10 seconds before embracing him in a long overdue hug. Walter contemplates this for about 3 seconds before bursting into tears. (Something no one ever thought would happen) and clinging to Ralph.


	2. Security breech

For days Walter was out of reach emotionally. He just let his mind wander, he was a mess and so was Sylvester. There were cases that they just dismissed and the team prayed there wasn't a crisis. Neither Sylvester nor Walter had in in them to work. Weeks passed and things were slowly coming back to life. Walter was still not the same and Sylvester was better than Walter. Although Cabe was acting strange and had been ever since the tragedy. Paige tried to talk to Walter on an emotional level but he always insisted he was fine. For some reason Cabe had put in a very involved security system and whenever any of the team was in the garage there was security around the perimeter. When questioned Cabe claimed it was just caution after the recent events.

Then one day, everything changed. The day was as normal as it gets for scorpion. The team littered around the garage doing their own little tasks when gunshots are heard from outside. everyone stops in their tracks and listens to the commotion outside. The alarm starts to sound. Cabe had just recently left for some work he had to do. The door swings open and about 10 rough looking men walk in none of which were part of the security team. The apparent leader directs the rest to gather the team. This breaks into a fight that the team loses due to being outnumbered. One of the men grabs Walter and Walter fights back. The man puts a gun to him and says "I killed your bitch of a sister, don't make me do the same to you."


	3. What happens now?

Hey everyone reading this story! I know that i'm posting kinda short updates and I know the grammar and punctuation may not be the best but i'm writing every morning when i'm done with classwork and just need to pass time so i'm kinda just typing when I am able and I don't have the time to make sure its perfect so i'm sorry but I do the best I can! Also, don't be shy! review this and tell me some things you might like to see! Pm me, Interact! thanks all!

Everyone on the team froze and glared at the man with a gun to Walter's head. The team was divided up and shoved in vans, Toby and Happy in one, Walter and Paige in another, then Sylvester all to himself. The vans were completely empty in the back and a cage separated the cab from the back. In van 2 with Walter and Paige all hell breaks loose. Walter has bloody knuckles from punching the side of the van. He is in the largest fit of rage he has been in, he is cursing and rambling at the the man driving. Paige tries to calm him down but is also steaming in her own way. Walter starts making a plan about detaching the gate separating them and the driver. The man catches on and speaks up "don't hurt anyone else Walter he says holding a phone up to the gate, they look at the phone revealing a picture of Ralph in the clothes he left for school in. "There was a situation this morning, you can get anyone out of school with the right badge." Paige turned hysterical. Tears streamed down her face as she fell on the floor and scooted up to the wall. Again Walter punched the van and he sat down next to Paige who was a mess. The situation had pushed aside his emotional standards and he wrapped around Paige holding her in his arms and tried to think of how he would get out of this one.


	4. decisions decisions

Meanwhile, in the van that contained Toby and happy, they were in much better conditions than Walter and Paige given the circumstances. Happy was just pissed as she normally would be and Toby was trying to calm her down. this is what happened for the rest of the ride.

Sylvester was all alone in the other van and he was just how you would expect him to be. Scared, sad, and lost.

The vans arrive at their destination and the team is forced out of the car. They enter a building filled with computers and blueprints. they are handcuffed and sat down in chairs the man who seems to be the leader speaks up "OK scorpion, i'm sure all of you are probably mad and upset in your own way" happy speaks up "damn right i'm mad! no, no i'm not mad. I'M PISSED!" The man draws a gun "Sit down, i'm talking… anyway, you can get over it or you can hold it in, but you are here to do a little job for me." Toby looks around and quickly realizes the situation. "Are you crazy? these are plans and codes to launch nuclear weapons!" the man smirks "exactly" Walter speaks "I'd rather die than help you do this." The man laughs "I figured that much Walter, I'm not an idiot. Did you forget about my collateral?" just then a man walks in the room with Ralph, holding a gun to his side. "If you dont do this; he dies, and he won't go easy either.


	5. whats HAPPening? (bad pun I know)

Thanks for the reviews! You guy obviously saw my sketchy Cabe plot and who knows what will happen ;). I hope that you enjoy this chapter and as I said before, I know its short but I'm trying. Keep telling me what you think!

Walter looked at Paige who was Bawling. "If I do this I'll kill millions. It'll start a world war." The man pushes the gun farther into Ralph's side "If you don't, I pull this trigger." Walter glares at everyone in the room "un-cuff me" he says. The man shakes his head and one of the men release Walter. He starts typing on the computer behind him. Quickly Ralph speaks up "Walter don't" "Shut up kid!" the man yells and starts carrying him away. "Scorpion always wins!" Ralph yells from the hall. Walter stops typing and turns around, Paige engulfed in tears Toby looks at Walter "You can't be serious, Your emotions are taking over I hate, absolutely despise saying what I am but you know the what is right and what is wrong." "TOBY!" Paige screams. "You know it's true Paige! And so does Ralph! But if Walter does the right thing then only 6 people will die compared to millions!" Paige just looks at Toby and bursts into tears once more. What the hell Toby?" Walter says. "Walter you know that everything that just came out of my mouth was the truth." "I realize that but-" Walter is cut of by someone yelling "Mom! Mom!" Paige looks up and Ralph is running from the hall he was taken into. He runs into her arms and the guards walk towards him drawing guns. "I tricked him." Ralph says. Just as the men are about to grab Ralph, Happy stands and jumps between them and promptly headbutts one of the two men. The other immediately pulls the trigger when he sees her lurching towards him. Happy falls to the floor. "HAPPY!" Toby screams as he falls to his knees.


	6. Guess you cant trust everyone

The man chuckles "bitch." he says as he grabs Ralph and takes him down the hall yet again, finding his leader locked in the room Ralph was supposed to be in. As the man opens the door the other man bursts out and grabs Ralph by his shoulders "you little son of a bitch. pull one more thing like that and I kill mommy. Got it?" Ralph shakes his head obviously traumatized. The other man then informs the leader about the incident with Happy. "Guys what's taking so long? Everyone is in hysterics in there." The third man comes down the hall. "What's taking us so long? What are you doing who's in there with them?" The man laughs "They aren't going anywhere. to upset" "I don't care! Do you know who they are? Get back in there!" The man walks back to the room to see the same scene he left. Toby on the floor on his knees over happy, hands behind his back of course; Walter at the computer, Paige and Sylvester in the chairs with their heads hung. The man walks up to Toby "get up!" Toby looks at him "now?" he says "Yes n-" the man is cut off by Paige who has jumped on his back and put her handcuffs that are now free from her wrists around his neck. He almost falls back as Toby jumps up and grabs his gun from his holster. Sylvester helps happy up who is in and out of consciousness. Walter is busy destroying the computer. All this happens in a matter of seconds. Toby is able to knock the guy unconscious and not use the gun. "Sly, take Paige and happy and get out of here. Toby and I will go find Ralph." Agreeing on this, the three head out to find the exit. Toby and Walter head down the hall with the gun. Eventually they see two people down another side hall standing by a door. They take the risk and go in shooting. Able to hit them both before they could draw their own guns. They approach them and take their guns also. Ralph is locked in the room next to them. the door is opened and Ralph walks out, they are about to leave when Walter gets on the floor next to the leader. "Walter, what are you doing?" Toby says "Go, Toby" he looks the man in the eyes "what did you mean when you said you killed my sister… What did you mean!" Walter punches the man in the face. The man laughs as blood starts coming from his mouth. "Guess you can't trust everyone to tell you the truth, I shot her right in the stomach, right before that I told her exactly what was about to happen, she yelled your name, Walter! Walter! She cried. ha ha that bit-" Walter pulls the trigger on his gun which was at the man's head. Walter stands up, turns around and looks at Ralph and Toby "come on." Walter says and he walks past them and down the hall, blood splattered shirt and all.


	7. Decline

They make their way down the hall where they entered from, being very cautious about security after all there were at least 7 from the 10 men that brought them here no doubt patrolling the perimeter. Toby was worried about Happy, Walter thought of Paige and Sylvester. They both hoped they had managed to make it to wherever they were safely and are not in harm's way. As the three are walking down the hall they see others, Happy is now completely unconscious. As the approach Sylvester starts speaking. "Walter there is the front corridor just ahead but there are at least five guards. There is no way that we can go through there without at least one of us getting shot. Walter looks around. OK, you guys get right here. He points to a supply closet near them. When you hear them clear, I want you to run. After they are all in the closet Walter runs back down the halls to the bodies on the floor he picks up the radio from the faceless man and calls. "EVERYONE! NOW I NEED EVERYONE IN THE BACK NOW! EVERY MAN!" Walter drops the radio and runs. He hides in a darkened room nearby as the men run past him. After they have passed he bolts towards the front of the building. He finds the team hiding nearby in the woods near the perimeter. Paige is calmed now with Ralph beside her. "Now the question of how in the hell are we gonna get away from here?" "Walter?" Ralph says. Walter turns and looks at Ralph and then snaps out of a daze he had been in. "Oh… Oh my god, what did I do, Ralph I'm… I'm so sorry that I did that. In front of you especially. I'm just I-" Ralph interrupts " Walter I have a phone." He says as he pulls his phone out of his shoe. "I knew something wasn't right when that guy picked me up." Walters mental stability is completely gone. "Ralph you genius boy!" Toby yells as he grabs the phone and dials Cabe. Walter just stares.


	8. homeland

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a lot to do and I know that this is a short and pretty sucky update but ill try to get back on track.

Thanks!

"Dammit Cabe answer the phone!" Toby says "Guys I think we should start walking, someone's going to be looking for us." Sylvester speaks up. "He's right. Happy Isn't getting any better either." Toby had managed to suppress the bleeding some. Dammit! Toby says again " Sylvester, what's the number for homeland?" "Really Toby?" " Well I need someone to call!"

Toby decides that calling 911 is the best option and that exchange went something like this "911 what is your emergency." " Yes this is Toby Curtis, I work for homeland and my team and I have been kidnapped. If you could, trace this phone and contact agent Cabe Gallo." "Sir this line is for serious issues, please do not contact 911 dispatch with prank calls." "This isn't a prank! If you do not listen to what i'm saying then 6 people are gonna die!" "Stay on the line sir"

Toby keeps on the line and is met with a gruff voice "Sir you do realize that impersonating a federal agent-" "Is that what you think i'm doing? Listen to me. If you do not contact agent Cabe Gallo from homeland security then 6 people, 5 who are government assets, one that is a child, will die. Track this phone and come and get us dammit!" Eventually homeland is contacted through Cabe is not. While waiting, the men come out of the building. Spotting the team not very far.


	9. update on my situation

Hey followers to this story, i'm sorry that I haven't been posting updates. Honestly I'm just really freaking stressed and it's began to effect my writing. Not just on here. Just in general. I don't really know why I feel so down all the time and school is killing me, seriously I'm typing this in sociology right now while they are talking about "the perfect body" and I just got fussed at by my English teacher because I had my phone out. I'm very uncomfortable in this conversation and plus, this is a college class and the professor does not care about phones. OK I just realized that I'm rambling. I I really came on here to vent out because I needed to and my normal sites like tumblr are blocked and I guess since I'm in a college class where you're allowed to walk out you aren't allowed to have your phone because your English teacher says so. Also, I was texting my mom so lets see her try to take my phone later. In the middle of a fucking custody battle and I can't text my fucking mom. Guess who just became my least favorite teacher.


	10. Cabe?

"Run!" Sylvester yells as Toby is throwing happy over his shoulder being careful not to disturb the wound as much as possible. All of them bolting gave about a 100 yard advantage by now. They are now running down the drive that they assumed was used to get here. Sprinting they hear a helicopter oddly close to the ground, obviously surveying the land for them. The team continues running and the drive eventually comes out on a small, paved road. They stop and look around as the men are approaching. In the distance sirens blare down the road and three Suv's meet them within seconds. Three men jump out of each car with guns in hand "GET DOWN!" They shout just as the other men that were running to the team meet the end of the trail. Out manned, they drop. "I said down!." One of the men yells at the team. "What? We aren't-" "Down!" Toby lays happy on the ground gently, she is unconscious. The team mimics the position of the men of the ground. All of them are handcuffed, including Ralph and are put in the back of the suv's. In the SUV that has Toby and Sylvester in it Toby is pissed, "are you seriously arresting us? We work for homeland for Christs sake! And that Woman, ya know the unconscious one? She needs to get to a hospital, what the hell is wrong with you, why haven't you contacted Cabe Gallo badge number-" "Shut up! one more word and I shoot you." Toby sits in silence.

When they pull up to the destination they are greeted with Cooper. "Dammit!" She says "What the hell are you guys doing? uncuff them!" "Couldn't you have just told them not to cuff us in the first place?" Toby says rubbing his wrist. "We weren't for sure it was you. Orders were given to arrest everyone at the scene." Toby is conflicted but accepts. Then suddenly, it clicks. "Where is happy?" Reassuringly she says "The hospital" Toby looks satisfied with this. The team heads back to the shop after being questioned, especially Walter. The men are incarcerated. As the team walks back into the garage they all calm down their nerves "Has anyone heard from Cabe yet?" Walter speaks up. There is a mumble of no's spread over them and Walter goes to his computer. "I'm gonna go see happy." Toby speaks as he walks out. Minutes later walter speaks up. "Guys, something's wrong. I tracked Cabes phone and it says it's at the place we just came from. Sylvester and paige look at Walter "Well homeland is probably there right now then they-" He is cut off by Walter rushing out the door "homeland isn't scorpion" He says before the door slams.


End file.
